ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Temenos centre - 4e étage
category:Limbusen:Central Temenos - 4th Floor *Central Temenos - 4th Floor is the final section of the Temenos zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Holla crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *Enter by trading Silver Chip, Cerulean Chip, and Orchid Chip to the Matter Diffusion Module in Temenos. *60 minute limit, no extensions. *There is only one level. *There are about 20 Armoury Crates out at the beginning. Opening one causes others nearby to disappear, and can either give items or spawn a monster. *Title Granted: Temenos Liberator *Xbox 360 Achievement Granted: Temenos Liberator (20 Gamerscore) Enemies Possible spawns from Armoury Crates: * Enhanced Koenigstiger * Enhanced Pygmaioi * Enhanced Kettenkaefer (Beetle) * Enhanced Salamander (Raptor) * Enhanced Jelly * Enhanced Makara * Enhanced Akbaba * Kingslayer Doggvdegg (Orc) * Ji'Gho Ageless (Quadav) * Koo Buzu the Theomanic (Yagudo Summoner) ** Calls Mystic Avatar of Random Type which will 2 hour with it's respective element. Proto-Ultima Proto-Ultima is a much tougher version of your friend from Promathia Mission 6-4. It is susceptible to Lenteur, Paralysie, Cécité, Elégie, Pesanteur, Etourdissement. Unlike the mission, it does regenerate if you wipe and reraise. If hate is pulled outside of the square Proto-Ultima originates, it will Approche irrésistiblement that target. It has all the attacks from the mission, and a few new ones. They are all stunnable, but stunners have to be ready for this. * Phase 1 ** Antimatière: Single-target ranged Lumière damage (~700-1500), ignores Utsusemi. ** Cisaille: Single-target damage (~500-1000), absorbed by 2 Utsusemi shadows. ** Bombe chimique: Single-target Attaque conique Lenteur II + Elégie, removable only by two Gommes. * Phase 2 (80% HP) ** All of the above, plus: ** Dissiper: 20' AoE Dissipation all buffs (but not Nourriture), additional effect: Terreur and resets hate. *** See note on Dissiper below under Suggestions ** Déchet nucléaire: 15' AoE lower all resistances, followed by one of: ***'Déchargeur de fumée': Attaque conique Terre damage (~700) and Pétrification. ***'Hydro-canon': Attaque conique Eau damage (~700) and 40hp/tick Poison. ***'Cryojet': Attaque conique Glace damage (~700) and Paralysie. ***'Turboventilateur': Attaque conique Vent damage (~700) and Silence. ***'Lance-flammes': Attaque conique Feu damage (~700) and Plague. ***'Déchargeur haute-tension': Attaque conique Foudre damage (~700) and Etourdissement. * Phase 3 (60% HP) ** Antimatière, Dissiper, Déchet nucléaire, plus: ** Egalisateur: 10' AoE damage (~600-1142), absorbed by Utsusemi. **'Miracle II' (sort): Single-target Lumière damage (~800) cast after each TP attack on a random target. * Phase 4 (40% HP) ** Antimatière, Dissiper, Egalisateur, Miracle II, plus: **'Ecran énergie:' Bouclier physique effect (lasts 1 minute.) **'Ecran Mana:' Bouclier magique effect (lasts 1 minute.) **'Casse-armure:' Targeted 20' AoE (Lumière) damage (~700) with additional effect: Pesanteur, ignores Utsusemi. * Phase 5 (20% HP) ** Casse-armure, Ecran énergie, Ecran Mana, Miracle II, plus: **'Casse-citadelle:' 30 second countdown, followed by a targetted AoE (30' from target) Lumière damage (averages around 2000), ignores Utsusemi and resets hate. ***Magic Defense Bonus will lower the damage. ***You can "/assist Proto-Ultima" to determine its current target. ***Proto-Ultima will not attack during the countdown. ***Proto-Ultima will Approche irrésistiblement whoever has hate throughout the countdown. ***The target of Casse-citadelle is set at the end of the countdown. If that person dies, then the target is switched to the next hated target. In this way, Casse-citadelle cannot be prevented. ***Countdown as follows, with each interval about 1 second apart: 30. 20. 15. 10. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0. ***BLMs can nuke at maximum range right up to the end as long as the target isn't between them and Proto-Ultima, but be wary of pulling hate from Proto-Ultima's current target. ***When you run, run up onto one of the ledges where you entered the room. ****But also don't stop on the ramp; if Proto-Ultima is at the corner closest to you, Citadel Buster will still hit you. ****Immediately after Casse-citadelle, if its current target has died, Proto-Ultima will Approche irrésistiblement the closest target and resume attacking. Healers should be ready to resume duties swiftly. ****WARNING: Sometimes, right after he uses Casse-citadelle, it may reuse it immediately after. This is rare, but be prepared. ***'Casse-citadelle' can be stunned, but timing of stun cast is critical. Suggestions * Depending on the group, there can be time to open up to 3 chests in the area. ** Each chest corresponds to one of three types of monsters found in Temenos areas: Bêtes, Beastmen, and Elementals. ** Once a chest of a particular type of monster has been opened, others of the same type will disappear. ** Instead of spawning a monster, there is a chance that it may be a regular item chest. ** You can only open chests before engaging Ultima, once Ultima is engaged, all of the remaining chests will despawn. * It's critical to keep doing damage during Phase 5. If everyone runs away immediately when you see "30..." you won't do any damage and Ultima will just pick you off one at a time. Try to keep doing damage until its countdown reaches "15...", then run away, and if you get drawn in keep attacking until you are Casse-citadelle. ** If you have Pesanteur from Casse-armure, you'll need to run sooner, of course. * Damage 2-hours should be used accordingly throughout the battle, and make sure the group is ready when dealing damage in between phases. * Les Invocateurs et les Mages Bleu are particularly effective since they can choose either magical or physical damage depending if it has Ecran énergie ou Ecran Mana actif. * Les Mages Noir should not get hit by Ultima's AoE attacks; the range of most of them (20') is slightly shorter than casting range (21.5'). If they keep Ultima just outside the outer ring of their radar they should be out of range of the AoEs but still able to cast. ** It is also possible and desirable for other mages to stay out of range, but that requires that the tanks and melee DD not stand on the opposite side of Ultima from the mages; if they are on the far side the WHMs need to move into AoE range to cure them. * Note about Dissiper; Ultima will use Dissiper 4 times in the fight. He will use it at 79%, 59%, 39%, and 19%. If the players are on top of things, it IS possible to Etourdissement Dissiper before it goes off.